Destruction
by Asrial
Summary: Suite de OS et drabbles sur la relation entre Thor et Loki. Certains se finissent bien, d'autres pas. Tous les textes sont indépendants les uns des autres, sauf mention contraires.
1. Chapter 1 : Jane

**Destruction**

La cellule du jeune dieu n'était pas inconfortable mais elle n'avait rien non plus de la splendeur de leurs chambres dans les quartiers de la famille royale.

Un lit, une petite salle de bain, une bibliothèque dont il pouvait faire changer les livres quand il voulait par ce qu'il voulait….

Non, vraiment, la punition de Loki était… légère finalement.

Odin avait reconnu la folie passagère de Loki pour ce qu'elle était. Il avait accepté qu'il avait été manipulé par les Chitauris et qu'il était en grande partie responsable de la crise de nerf de son cadet.

Odin s'était enfermé pendant deux bonnes heures dans son bureau avec son cadet lorsque Thor avait ramené son frère par la peau du cou.

Personne ne savait ce qu'ils s'étaient dit.

Lorsque Loki en était sortit, il tremblait sur ses pieds, avait visiblement pleuré, tout autant qu'Odin lui même.

Thor avait harcelé son père pour savoir ce qui s'était passé mais Odin n'avait jamais voulu dire ce qu'il avait fait.  
Finalement, Loki lui avait expliqué.

Mais il n'avait rien comprit.

Odin l'avait punit comme un père punit son fils.

Puis Odin l'avait conduit à la salle du trône et le roi l'avait punit comme un punit un prince.

En fait, et Loki ne l'avouerait jamais, il avait prit la pire fessée de sa vie en tant que fils de son père.

En tant que prince, la peine avait été légère, juste cinq ans de cellule.

Loki avait droit aux visites, a ses livres, a des distractions… il ne pouvait juste pas sortir de la petite chambre.

Thor venait le voir chaque jour, Frigga aussi.

Odin venait également dès qu'il le pouvait.

Si les visites des deux premiers avaient été au début tendues avant de finalement se détendre, celles d'Odin se soldaient toujours à un moment ou un autre par des cris de Loki.

Odin avait apprit à le laisser hurler tout son saoul avant de répondre, point par point, aux accusations de son fils.

Petit à petit, Loki avait apprit aussi à l'écouter.

Les cris s'étaient fait moins forts et moins fréquents.

Thor avait finit par comprendre la raison de la détention de Loki. C'était moins pour le punir que pour l'empêcher de se sauver lorsqu'Odin voulait lui parler. Renouer une relation de confiance entre eux était difficile mais le roi était déterminé à retrouver son bébé fils.

Petit à petit, Loki apprenait à accepter qu'Odin n'était qu'un Asgardien comme les autres, sujet aux erreurs.

Et Odin avait finit par comprendre que plus que le reste, c'était ce qui scandalisait le plus Loki. Pour un enfant, les parents sont des dieux après tout. Réaliser qu'ils ne sont pas mieux que les autres… Loki avait souffert de cette réalité autant que de la façon dont il l'avait réalisé.

Cette fois pourtant, Thor ne venait pas pour remonter le moral de son frère ou prendre de ses nouvelles.  
Cette fois, Thor venait parce qu'il avait besoin que son frère le réconforte.

Loki l'avait prévenu pourtant.

Il lui avait conseillé de ne pas retourner sur Midgar pour "elle".

Il lui avait conseillé, du fond de sa cellule, de l'oublier, qu'elle ne voulait pas de lui, qu'il n'était pour elle qu'un sujet d'expériences, de test. Qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, qu'elle ne l'aimerait jamais.  
Mais Thor n'avait pas écouté.

Il n'avait jamais écouté son frère lorsque son cœur était en jeu.

Il avait reniflé et accusé son frère d'être jaloux comme il l'avait toujours été.

Loki ne s'était pas emporté.

Il avait juste eut un pauvre sourire pour Thor puis avait reprit son livre.

Cela avait agacé Thor encore plus.

Il préférait quand son frère s'énervait. Pas quand il traitait avec une tendre pitié triste.

Alors Thor était retourné sur Midgar.

Il aimait passer du temps avec ses amis Avengers.

Il aimait passer du temps avec Jane

Ou plutôt, il avait aimé ça.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur la jeune femme et un de ses assistants dans une situation compromettante.

Il en avait été… blessé.

Pire, Jane n'avait pas parut ni surprise, ni désolée.

Ils s'étaient hurlés dessus.

Et Jane lui avait balancé quelques réalités élémentaires qui avaient profondément marqué le dieu.

Alors il était revenu là, la queue entre les jambes, auprès de celui qui avait toujours été là, même si ça avait été pour tenter de le tuer.

"- Thor ?"

Le prince blond s'assit part terre sur le tapis pour venir poser sa joue sur les cuisses de son frère.

Loki posa une main sur le crâne de son frère avec surprise;

"- Tu avais raison."

"- J'en suis désolé."

"- Tu ne l'es pas."

"- …. Non….En effet." Sourit le prince brun en lui caressant les cheveux.

Thor passa ses bras autour de la taille de son cadet. Il enfouit son visage contre son ventre.

"- Qu'est ce qu'elle t'as dit mon frère ?"

"- Qu'elle ne m'aimait pas. Que je n'avais éveillé son intérêt que parce que je suis d'ailleurs, parce qu'elle est une scientifique et qu'elle voulait "savoir". Elle ne m'a jamais vu autrement que comme…. Comme…."

"- Comme un sujet de laboratoire ?"

Thor se serra plus étroitement contre son cadet.

Son cœur saignait encore.

Il avait aimé la jeune femme.

Il l'aimait encore.

Pourquoi avait-elle été aussi cruelle ? pourquoi l'avait-elle embrassé avant qu'il ne parte pour se battre contre son frère si elle n'éprouvait rien pour lui ?

"- Pourquoi mon frère ?"

Loi eut un soupir un peu triste.

"- Les mortels ne vivent pas leurs amours comme nous, mon frère. Pour eux, l'amour est aussi fugace que leurs vies. Peut-être t'a-t-elle aimé à sa façon. Mais pas comme tu le voulais. Les asgardiens sont exclusifs. Les humains sont volatiles. Et versatiles. Elle n'a pas su t'attendre. Elle n'aurait pas pu de toute façon. 5 ans c'est long pour eux, Thor. Et quand tu es venu me courir après, tu n'as pas été la voir. Elle a sûrement prit ça comme une insulte personnelle. Même si tu n'avais pas le temps."

Loki caressait encore et encore les cheveux de son aîné.

"- Ne cherche pas a t'attacher à une mortelle, mon frère. Tu en souffriras toujours. Au mieux, celle que trouveras t'aimera toute sa vie, mais une vie d'humaine, c'est 50 ans mon frère… veux-tu vraiment souffrir et voir mourir ceux que tu aimes si vite ?"

Thor se redressa soudain.

Il souleva son frère de sa chaise pour le poser sur le lit puis se roula en boule contre sa hanche, la tête toujours sur son ventre.

Loki recommença à lui caresser les cheveux.

"- Je t'avais prévenu…"

"- je sais…. Combien en as-tu perdu ?"

Loki eut un triste soupir.

"- Plusieurs."

"- Aimerais-je encore ?"

Cette fois, le jotun rit doucement;

"- C'est à moi que tu demandes ? Je ne sais même plus ce que c'est qu'aimer, Thor. Mon cœur est trop sec pour ça."

"- Pourquoi tu t'occupes de moi…"

"- Tu es mon frère…."

"- Je ne suis pas ton frère, Loki."

Les deux frères eurent le même sourire désabusé puis restèrent silencieux un long moment.

Loki caressait toujours le front de son frère et Thor la hanche du jotun du bout des doigts.

"- Loki ?"

"- Hmmmm…"

il était si facile d'être bien avec l'autre, comme ils l'avaient été pendant des millénaires qu'ils se mettaient lentement à somnoler.

"- Si tu veux bien garder mon cœur, je pourrais protéger le tient, tu sais."

La main sur ses cheveux s'arrêta une minute avant de reprendre sa caresse hypnotique.

Loki resta silencieux un miment avant de répondre.

"- Je t'ai offert le mien il y a déjà longtemps, Thor… Tu n'as simplement jamais fait attention."

"- …. Loki ?"

"- Je suis peut-être envieux et jaloux par moment, mon frère. Mais ne doute jamais que je t'aime." Se paraphrasa doucement le jeune prince avec un soupir.

Thor se redressa lentement.

Il fixa son frère un long, très long moment, si long que Loki sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux jusqu'à ce que les lèvres chaudes de Thor se posent chastement sur les siennes.

"- Je te devais un baiser je crois." Souffla timidement le blond

Les joues roses, le Jotun eut un petit sourire qui se transforma lentement en rictus joueur.

"- Et les intérêts ?"

Thor effleura encore ses lèvres des siennes.

"- Nous en discuterons après avoir payé le capital ?"

Loki soupira dans un troisième baiser délicat et timide puis posa sa main sur le cœur de son frère.

"- A moi."

Thor sourit encore dans leur baiser, tout aussi timide, en posant sa main droite sur le cœur de Loki.

"- A moi."

"- En tout cas, on peut essayer."

"- Ca pourra pas être pire de toute façon."

"- te voilà bien philosophe mon frère."

"- Je suis un futur roi !"

"- Voilà une excuse bien facile."

"- Je n'ai jamais été reconnu pour avoir l'esprit agile. C'est pour ca que tu es près de moi mon frère."

"- Et que tu es là pour me protéger ?"

"- Toujours mon Loki."

"- Toujours mon Thor."

Ils restèrent juste bouinés, la main de chacun sur le cœur de l'autre, jusqu'à ce que le sommeil les fauchent comme des lapins en plein vol.

##############################

Odin referma en silence la porte de la cellule.

Le soulagement sur son visage était évident.

Ses deux petits allaient guérir à présent.

Et lui n'avait plus à craindre que son aîné se brise davantage le cœur ou pire, qu'il fasse un enfant qui mourrait de vieillesse à peine né ni que son cadet se noie dans la solitude et les regrets.

Mieux encore.

Avec un peu de chance, ses deux bébés seraient heureux.  
Enfin.


	2. Chapter 2 : rouge

**Destruction**

**Rouge **

##############################

Ben finalement, ce sera une petite série de OS sans lien entre elles, juste une série de drabbles indépendant, avec toujours en ligne de mire le chaos autour de la relation entre Thor et Loki

##############################

Le sang coulait sur les doigts de Thor.

Avec horreur, il le regardait couler sans parvenir à réaliser réellement ce qu'il signifiait.

Du sang…  
Rouge… chaud….

Comme le sien…

Pourtant, c'était le sang d'un Jotun.

Le rouge du sang d'un de ces monstres qu'il avait apprit à haïr depuis le berceau.

Un de ces monstres assoiffés de sang et de conquête, du sang d'Asgard, du sang de Midgar et de tous les autres royaumes.

Il était rouge et chaud. Et il coulait, lentement, de plus en plus lentement de la poitrine de sa victime.

Le visage du jotun s'adoucissait progressivement a mesure que le froid prenait possession de ses membres.

Le Jotun savait qu'il allait mourir.

Il courrait après la mort depuis des années à présent.

Depuis qu'il avait apprit ce qu'il était, depuis qu'Odin avait avoué l'avoir arraché à son monde natal, à la mort qui aurait dut être la sienne.

Il voulait mourir parce que c'était la seule chose qui lui restait. Parce que c'était la seule chose pour laquelle il était né.

La mort était née avec lui et aurait du disparaître avec lui. Mais il avait vécu;  
Alors elle avait grandit en même temps que lui.

Pour la perdre en partie, même sans le savoir, il avait donné naissance à sa reine. Il avait donné naissance à sa petite Hela. Sa petite fille adorée.

Mais ça n'avait pas suffit.

Les Norns savaient.

Les Norns avaient prévenues.

Il amenait la mort.

Il apportait la destruction.

Le feu courrait dans ses veines.

Le chaos accompagnait chacun de ses pas.

Il avait tout fait pour s'en débarrasser.

Il avait tout fait pour tenter de fuir.

Mais on ne fuit pas ce qui dors dans sa propre chair.

Alors il avait cherché à mourir seul un première fois mais l'univers l'en avait empéché.

Il avait essayé encore, avec une armée qui n'était pas la sienne.

Une armée violette. Une armée qui n'était pas à ses couleurs.

Mais il avait échoué par ce qu'il ne pouvait se détruire lui même.

Alors, il avait attaqué ce qui le retenait à la vie.  
Attaqué sans relâche la Terre.

Il avait tué, tué encore. Il avait coupé un à un tous les liens qui le reliait à sa famille.

Il avait foulé au pied chaque sentiment que Thor pouvait avoir pour lui jusqu'à ce que Thor n'ai plus de remords, plus de regrets.

Jusqu'à ce que l'amour qu'il avait eut pour le jotun ne retienne plus sa main lorsqu'ils se retrouveraient face à face.

Jusqu'à ce que la rage écarlate de Thor obscurcisse une dernière fois son jugement lorsque Mjolnir quitterait sa main.

Et il avait réussit.

Enfin…

Parce que l'alternative n'était pas une option pour lui.  
Parce que voir mourir Thor de sa main comme le prédisait les Norns étaient impossible.

Parce qu'il était le dieu du Chaos et qu'il refusait que son destin soit une prédiction idiote de vieilles folles.

Il était le chaos alors la mort serait sa délivrance. Parce qu'il ne pouvait accepter d'avoir le sang rouge de son frère sur ses mains.

Il enterrerait lui-même la mort qui courait dans ses veines depuis sa naissance.

Thor caressa doucement la joue de son frère.

"- Je suis désolé Loki…"

"- Pas moi…" Souffla doucement le Jotun.

Son sang coulait.

A mesure qu'il perdait ses forces, le sortilège qui camouflait son apparence s'effritait lui aussi. Sa peau reprenait la teinte bleue de sa naissance, celle dans laquelle il aurait du mourir à peine né.

"- Pourquoi as-tu fais ça, Loki. Je ne voulais pas te blesser. Pourquoi attaquer des enfants !"

Loki toussa lourdement.

La blessure de son flanc était profonde mais moins que ses cotes écrasées par Mjolinr qui s'enfonçaient dans ses poumons à chaque inspiration. Dans peu de temps, il se noierait dans son propre sang.

"- Je n'aurais jamais du…. Vivre…" Souffla doucement Loki avant de parvenir à poser sa main couverte de sang sur la joue de Thor.

"- Loki…"

"- Merci… Thor…. Pour une fin… honorable."

Le prince aîné retint un petit sanglot.

Il comprenait…. Il comprenait enfin….

Loki n'avait pas réussit à se tuer en tombant du Bifrost. Alors il avait réclamé à son frère ce que tout guerrier exige pour sa propre fin : une mort au combat.

"- Loki…"

"- C'est mieux… Pour tout le monde…."

Thor pleurait sans honte.

D'une main douce, il caressait le visage blême de son frère.

"- Avec moi…. Mourra Ragnarok. Et ta propre mort." Souffla encore le jotun.

"- Loki…"

"- Je n'aurais pas… Supporté de te perdre…" Et la voix de Loki n'était qu'un murmure. "Prends les quelques forces…. Qui me restent… Et que je t'abandonne…. Qu'a présent…. Elles t'accompagnent. Qu'elles restent avec toi…Comme elles m'ont soutenues…Qu'elles ne soient qu'un…Avec les tiennes… Va sans moi… Car désormais… Je t'accompagne…." Du sang coulait de la bouche du Jotun à mesure qu'il s'étouffait d'avantage, concentrant les dernières bribes de vie et de magie qui lui restait pour les donner à Thor avec son ultime sortilège.

Pour lui offrir juste un petit quelque chose qui peut-être, un jour, pourrait l'aider

"-…'t'aime… Thor…"

La main du jotun glissa sur la joue de l'asgardien puis retomba lentement.

Thor ferma les yeux écarlates teinté de blanc de son frère puis le souleva dans ses bras.

Ses mains étaient rouges.

Rouge du sang de son frère adoré.

Rouge de la vie de Loki qui lui avait donné la sienne.

Rouges…

Comment l'étaient à présent ses iris maintenant que la magie de Loki résidait en lui.


	3. Chapter 3 : mort

**Destruction**

**Mort**

Thor chuta lourdement au pied du trône de son père.

D'une main épuisé et couverte de sang, il repoussa les cheveux qui lui tombaient dans les yeux.

La lutte avait été féroce mais inégale.

Même les puissants guerriers d'Asgard n'avaient pu repousser l'attaque des Chitauris et de leur maitre. Surtout de leur maitre. S'il n'y avait eut que les chitauris, peut-être auraient-il tenu mais leur maitre…  
Par Odin, ils avaient été écrasés.

Le cœur de Thor se serra de douleur lorsqu'il réalisa que le paquet de tissus sanglant à quelques mètres de lui était sa mère.

Il rampa jusqu'à elle même s'il savait déjà qu'elle ne vivait plus.

"- Ho… Mère…"

Les larmes mouillèrent ses joues.

Dans ce désastre, sa mère avait sans doute eut l'une des morts les plus faciles.

Une arme à haut énergie lui avait juste transpercé la poitrine, juste sous le sein gauche. La mort avait du être instantanée.

Thor tenta de se fermer les oreilles aux hurlements et aux cris d'agonies qui résonnaient encore dans le palais.

Autour de lui, des créatures de cauchemar le surveillaient, leurs armes pointées.

Sur le trône, le souffle court, Odin se mourait doucement.

Lui aussi avait pris une rafale d'arme à énergie.

Thor caressa les cheveux de sa mère.

Il n'y avait pas de peur ou de souffrance sur son visage, juste une certaine surprise.

Il la rallongea aussi dignement que possible sur le sol puis couvrit son visage de son voile.

Combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis le début du combat ? Une heure ? Une journée ? Une semaine ?  
Le prince était incapable de répondre.

Il s'était battu avec l'énergie du désespoir.

Lorsque l'émissaire Chitauri s'était présenté avec ses demandes, la cour entière avait ri.

Odin aussi avait ri.

Asgard ? Se rendre ?  
Ben voyons !

Le Chitauri avait fait demi-tour sur le talon.  
L'attaque avait commencé moins d'une heure plus tard.

Les créatures attaquaient et massacraient toute personne qui osait se dresser devant eux avec une arme, quel que soit son sexe ou son âge.

Thor s'était battu avec Mjolnir jusqu'à ce qu'un champ de force qui lui était inconnu d'abatte sur lui.

Mjolnir l'avait brulé un instant puis était tombé sur le sol, inerte.

Le capturer avait été facile pour les monstres une fois qu'il avait été désarmé.

Les cris s'étaient petit à petit fait silence.

Deux énorme chitauris le repoussèrent brutalement au sol. Une botte ferrée appuya entre ses omoplates le temps qu'un collier épais en métal soit refermé sur sa gorge ainsi que des menottes sur ses poignets.

Puis ils le laissèrent en paix, avec juste ses gardes pour le surveiller.

Petit à petit, l'immense salle du trone se remplissait.

Petit à petit, toute la population d'Asgard était emmenée là.

Les femmes serraient leurs enfants contre elles en pleurant. Les enfants se cachaient dans leurs jupes, les yeux écarquillés de terreurs et les hommes, peu nombreux… trop peu nombreux….Sans doute tous morts au combat ou peu s'en fallait.

Finalement, après ce qui parut des heures à Thor, les immenses doubles portes en or furent ouvertes.

La grande créature violette prit son temps pour arriver jusqu'au trône.

Elle semblait se délecter de la souffrance des Asgardiens, elle semblait joueur des derniers instants des agonisants…

"- Odin….. Je t'avais prévenu…"

"- Thanos…. Je te croyais perdu dans les limbes."

La créature, Thanos, rit lentement.  
Son rire agaça les dents de Thor.

Il fit un signe à plusieurs de ses serviteurs.

Un groupe de guerriers enchainés fut poussé au pied du trône

Le cœur de Thor se serra à la fois d'angoisse et de soulagement.

Sif, Fandral, Hogun, Volstagg étaient là.

Ils étaient blessés, blêmes, mais vivants !

Vivants… Mais pour combien de temps encore ?

Et ils étaient si peu…

"- Contemple ce qui reste de tes armées, Odin… Voilà ce qu'il reste des puissants guerriers d'Asgard !"

Le rire désagréable se répercuta dans toute la salle du trône.

Puis, avant que quiconque ai pu réagir, d'immenses créatures à l'apparence monstrueuse passèrent une corde autour du coup de chacun des guerriers puis les soulevèrent à bout de bras.

Les cris des femmes et des enfants qui voyaient leurs maris, leurs enfants ou leurs pères se faire massacrer sous leur nez résonna longtemps sous le grand dôme d'or.

Même Volstagg fut rapidement à se tortiller au bout d'une corde jusqu'à ce que son visage soit noir et sans vie.

Alors seulement, les monstres les lâchèrent.

Le visage couvert de larmes, Thor n'avait même pas pu partager la mort ignominieuse de ses plus chers amis.

"- Tu aurais tous pu les sauver, Odin" Sourit encore Thanos. "Il t'aurais suffi de te rendre et nous aurions épargné Asgard…."

Le titan rit encore.

Thor trouva la force de se relever.

Odin était blême, exsangue. Une mare de sang s'étendait au pied du trône.  
Si le roi n'était pas encore mort, il le serait bientôt.

Une petite créature qui tenait du lésard avec sa queue écailleuse se précipita au pied de Thanos.

Elle se redressa pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille.

"- Le dernier acteur de notre fête arrive, Odin… Il sera là juste à temps pour te voir mourir."

"- Qu…Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire d'Asgard !" Siffla Thor.

L'un de ses gardes leva la main mais Thanos lui interdit de la frapper d'un geste.

"- Sais-tu pourquoi tu n'es pas mort, petit prince ?"

Thor avala sa salive.

Qu'allait faire de lui le titan ? Un exemple ?

"- Tu n'es pas mort parce que j'ai demandé ta vie." Siffla une voix que l'asgardien n'osait pas réentendre un jour.

Lourdement appuyé sur deux Chitauris qui l'aidaient précautionneusement à marcher, Loki avançait vers le trône.

Thor eut envie de vomir.

La peau laiteuse de son petit frère était enflammée, rouge, couverte de plaies à divers stades de cicatrisation ou d'infection.

"- Loki…" Sourit Thanos.

Et le sourire lui-même était terrifiant.

"- Thanos…"

"- Tu m'excuseras d'avoir un peu modifié notre accord."

Le sourire de Loki répondit parfaitement à celui du titan.

Puis le jotun tendit ses mains à la créature immortelle qui les prit dans les siennes le temps d'arracher les bracelets de métal qui contraignait la magie du sorcier.

Loki lâcha un feulement entre la jouissance et la douleur.

Sa magie l'enveloppa rapidement comme une nuage avant de disparaître.

Sous les yeux de Thor, les blessures de son frère disparaissaient, guéries. Puis les cicatrices elles-mêmes se résorbèrent.

Le prince se redressa lentement à mesure que ses forces lui revenaient.  
Et Thor pleurait  
Depuis un siècle, il n'avait pas vu son frère.  
Malgré ses suppliques à son père, malgré ses tentatives de l'atteindre, ses tentatives de le faire échapper à ses supplices même.

Loki s'approcha lentement de lui.

Il s'agenouilla devant lui, l'entrainant sur le sol avec lui.

Gentument, il prit son visage entre ses mains.

"- Il va te tuer Thor… Comme il tuera tous les guerriers d'Asgard. Comme il aurait tué tous les habitants d'Asgard si je n'avais pas demandé ma part."

Les yeux de Thor s'agrandirent démesurément.

"- Tu as… Tu as… Tu as livré Asgard…."

"- Ne soit pas ridicule, Thor. Asgard était condamné à la seconde ou Thanos l'a voulu pour lui puisqu'il n'a pas pu avoir Midgar."

La bouche du prince ainé se dessécha.

"- Tu vois, Thanos courtise la mort depuis des siècles…Et qui est la mort si ce n'est ma fille ? En échange de l'autorisation de courtiser Héla, j'ai obtenu le trop d'Asgard mon frère…. Ce royaume est le mien à présent. Ses habitants sont miens…Et sans guerriers, ils ne me poseront aucun problème parce qu'ils savent ce que deviennent les guerriers sous mon règne. Ils viennent de le voir…."

Loki caressait doucement la joue de Thor du gras du pouce.  
Derrière eux, Silencieux, Thanos semblait profondément s'amuser.

"- Tu as le choix à présent Thor… Je suis roi. A toi de choisir ta place. A mes côté, ou avec tes amis. Pour une fois, me choisiras-tu plutôt que tes amis ?"

Loki effleura les lèvres de son frère des siennes.

La folie brillait au fond de son regard.  
La folie, mais l'espoir aussi.

Les tremblements de Thor s'apaisèrent.

S'il refusait, il ne doutait pas que tout Asgard serait massacré.

Déjà, des chitauris se positionnaient stratégiquement partout dans le hall.

Le prince posa un instant son front contre l'épaule de son cadet.

"- Alors c'est ainsi mon frère…. La destruction totale ou ton règne."

Loki lui caressa encore la joue.

"- Je t'avais dit que je serais roi d'Asgard mon frère…."

Thor se redressa lentement.

Loki accompagna son geste.

Résolu, le prince ainé se tourna vers son père.  
Loki matérialisa une dague entre ses mains pour la lui donner.

Thor la prit.

Un pas après l'autre, il monta les quelques marches qui le séparaient d'Odin.

"- Thor…."

"- Asgard doit vivre, père."

"- Survivre dans les chaines…"

Le visage de Thor se fendit d'un sourire triste.

"- C'est la différence entre nous, père. J'ai toujours fait confiance à Loki. Vous, jamais."

"- Thor…."

La voix n'était plus qu'un murmure.

Thor enfonça sa lame dans le cœur de son père puis la lâcha.  
Elle chut sur le sol avec un bruit métallique.

Deux chitauris montèrent rapidement les marches pour repousser brutalement le cadavre en bas du trône.

Loki monta prendre la place d'Odin.

D'un geste du poignet, il matérialisa Gungnir dans sa paume.

Un petit sourire épuisé apparu sur les lèvres de Thor.  
Lentement, douloureusement, il mit un genou à terre puis prit la main sur Loki lui tendait.

Presque tendrement, il posa un baiser dessus.

"- Mon roi…."

Loki éclata d'un rire fou.

De loin en loin sous le dôme, les asgardiens survivants imitèrent leur prince déchut.

Ils voulaient survivre, comme tout le monde.

Thor lâcha la main de son frère qui vint se coller à sa joue

Loki le força à relever le visage.  
Ses lèvres se collèrent à celles de son ainé.

Thor s'approcha en rampant à genoux sur le sol jusqu'à toucher le trône.

Loki posa sa main sur le crâne de son frère.

Puis son règne… leur règne… pu commencer.

Le Père de la Mort avait gagné son royaume.


	4. Chapter 4 : Vide

**Destruction**

**Vide**

Il avait livré son frère pied et poings liés.

Il avait voulu le faire lui-même.

Pendant un mois, le temps que le Conseil et Odin sache quoi faire de Loki, le jotun était resté en isolation.

Pendant un mois, Thor avait passé tout son temps avec lui.

Il lui apportait ses repas, il l'aidait à se laver et se soulager malgré les chaines qui le couvraient tellement qu'il ne pouvait presque pas bouger sans aide.

Thor ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'ajouter l'humiliation à la prison.

Thor ne comprenait pas ce besoin d'Odin de faire croitre la haine de Loki contre lui.

Sans doute pour se donner bonne conscience…

Comme une clepsydre retournée, la haine de Loki avait fondu contre son frère pour grandir comme Odin.  
Chaque geste tendre de Thor était une raison de plus de haïr Odin pour tout ce qu'il lui avait fait.

Cette nuit, Loki avait dormit dans ses bras, ses doigts noués au sien.

Cette nuit, la dernière, Loki avait enfin pleuré non sur lui-même, mais sur eux.

Cette nuit, enfin, Loki avait pardonné.

Thor l'avait aidé à revêtir ses meilleurs vêtements.

Il était hors de question qu'un prince, qu'un roi, ce présente à quelque événement que ce soit avec juste la tunique de lin grise des condamnés.

Thor l'avait conduit jusque dans la salle du trône puis l'avait laissé là, après lui avoir déposé un dernier baiser sur le front.

Loki lui avait interdit de rester.

Loki ne voulait pas qu'il voit.  
Alors Thor avait obéit.  
Sans se soucier de la cour qui murmurait, il avait serré une dernière fois son frère contre lui, lui avait murmuré qu'il l'aimait, puis avait tourné les talons malgré les cris d'Odin.

Il était prince ! Il devait rester !

Mais Thor n'était détourné

Thor était partit après avoir posé Mjolnir sur le sol, devant son frère.

Une fois les grandes doubles-portes de la salle du trône fermées, Loki avait fixé Odin.  
Sans jamais quitter son visage des yeux, il s'était agenouillé de lui-même pour poser son cou sur Mjolnir.

Un long murmure avait parcouru la salle.  
Odin avait tressaillit.

Il n'y avait plus de folie dans le regard vert de son fils.  
Il y avait de la haine. Une haine farouche bien différente de l'évident amour qu'il y avait eut dans ses yeux lorsque Thor l'avait embrassé.

Mais surtout, il y avait de la paix.

Une paix que le roi n'avait jamais vu dans les yeux du jeune Jotun même lorsqu'il était bébé.

Le bourreau avait hésité.

Odin lui avait fait signe.

Une seconde, le retard de Loki dériva sur Frigga qui pleurait silencieusement.

Il lui sourit doucement.

Il souriait encore lorsque sa tête roula sur le sol.

Le bourreau n'était pas homme a faire souffrir sa victime en la faisant attendre.

Une grande clameur joyeuse parcourut le salle du trône, si fort que Thor l'entendit du bout du Bifrost.

Un triste sourire lui monta aux lèvres.

Il ne bougea pas lorsqu'une épée de glace transperça l'estomac d'Heimdall. Pas plus qu'il ne chercha à se défendre lorsque les Jotuns s'approchèrent de lui.

"- Il est mort." Murmura-t-il simplement sans réaliser enfin qu'une larme roulait sur sa joue.

Le grand jotun au même marquage clanique que son frère hocha doucement la tête.

Son grand frère était mort.

Il était donc roi de Jotunheim de plein droit.

Il vit signe à ses hommes de le suivre.

Ils avaient deux rois à venger.

Thor eut un petit rire sans joie lorsque les jotuns passèrent près de lui pour attaquer Asgard.

Lentement, il s'assit sur le bord détruit du Bifrost.

Loki lui avait raconté sa chute.

Loki lui avait raconté la souffrance.  
Sans sa magie, il n'aurait pas survécut plus de quelques jours. Quelques jours de souffrances si intenses qu'elles avaient balayées tout le reste.

Thor se releva.

Toutes les souffrances de l'univers ne pourraient jamais effacer celle qui oppressait son cœur.

Il ne réagit pas lorsque les premiers cris de terreur lui parvinrent.

Il ne réagit pas lorsqu'un garde ensanglanté finit par le rejoindre, plus mort que vif, pour lui demander de l'aide.

Thor ne le regarda même pas se vider de son sang près de lui en suppliant.  
Son regard se perdait dans les constellations du bout du monde qui entouraient Asgard.

Loki avait chu de son plein grès pour mourir.

Il était temps que les frères soient, une fois de plus, réunis.

Thor fit un pas en avant, abandonnant Asgard à la destruction qu'elle avait elle-même générée.


	5. Chapter 5 : Coupure

Destruction

Coupure

La dague entama l'épiderme lentement.

Il prenait toujours son temps avec une dague.

Avec un rasoir, les coupures étaient plus superficielles, plus rapides.

La douleur fusaient, brulantes et acide.

Avec la dague, la douleur était plus lente à monter mais plus intense aussi.

Avec le rasoir, la douleur montait puis la peau s'endormait d'elle-même.

Il lui fallait alors couper ailleurs, puis encore ailleurs pour être satisfait.  
Avec la dague, il ne lui fallait que quelques coupures, jamais plus d'une douzaine.

La dague s'enfonçait davantage, la douleur qu'elle causait était plus longue, plus apaisante…

Il l'utilisait quand il savait qu'il avait du temps devant lui.

Avec le rasoir, ce n'était jamais qu'un soulagement rapide et ponctuel, souvent entre deux missions. Comme une petite piqure qui enflamme momentanément un nerf et agace une dent.

Non, vraiment, Thor préférait la dague.

Un petit sourire lui monta aux lèvres

Le sang qui coulait sur ses cuisses était chaud. Chaud et apaisant.  
Les lignes qu'il traçait sur sa peau étaient comme une peinture particulièrement reposante.

Comme si le sang qu'il faisait couler entrainait avec lui la peine et le remords.

L'odeur de métal aussi était calmante. C'était une odeur qu'il connaissait bien.

L'odeur de l'après bataille, de ce moment où ses muscles étaient si épuisés et douloureux que le moindre mouvement était difficile mais pourtant tellement agréable.

La douleur physique le distrayait de la douleur émotionnelle.

Thor s'entama la peau encore une fois puis essuya le sang avec précaution, posa de larges pansements sur les plaies puis se rhabilla.

Il prenait toujours soin de ne pas se couper là où quelqu'un aurait pu voir les cicatrices.

Les autres ne comprendraient pas.

Thor avait commencé à se couper peu après la chute de Loki.

Son cœur lui faisait si mal… Il ne dormait plus, il ne mangeait plus.

Il souffrait en permanence et ne parvenait pas à s'en libérer pas plus qu'a l'exprimer  
Quand on lui demandait s'il allait bien, il ne pouvait que fixer stupidement son interlocuteur comme s'il ne comprenait pas la question.  
Aller bien ?  
Il venait de perdre la moitié de son âme et on osait lui demander s'il allait bien ?

C'était après cette question, une fois, par accident, qu'il s'était coupé avec la dague qu'il avait dans la main.  
Il avait serré le poing dessus.

La lame lui avait entaillé la paume.

L'explosion de douleur l'avait fait vacillé puis un grand soulagement l'avait envahit pendant que le sang coulait de ses doigts gourds.

Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, la douleur de son cœur l'avait abandonné un instant au profit de la douleur de sa main.

Il en avait presque pleuré de soulagement.

C'était si bon… Si apaisant…

Sif l'avait entrainé de force voir Eir pour qu'elle soigne sa main.

Une fois seul enfin dans ses appartements, Thor avait prit son rasoir pour s'entailler le bras, juste pour voir.  
Le soulagement avait été là, une fois de plus.

Loki était toujours absent, son cœur avait toujours aussi mal, mais avec son sang coulaient les larmes qu'il n'arrivait pas à faire sortir et pire, a faire comprendre aux autres.

Pourquoi pleurait-il le traitre ? Le monstre ? Pourquoi pleurait-il Loki alors que cette créature qui n'était pas son frère avait essayé de le tuer, de détruire Jotunheim, de faire tuer Odin, de prendre le contrôle d'Asgard ?

On ne lui pardonnait pas ses larmes.

On lui refusait son deuil.

Chaque coupure l'aidait un peu.

Au début, il coupait ses avant-bras, c'était plus pratique et couverts par ses protèges poignets mais une fois, il avait coupé un peu trop profond. Le sang avait trop coulé.

Trop pour être épongé par ses protèges poignet.

Heureusement, c'était Fandral qui avait remarqué.

Thor avait balayé la blessure comme un accident.

Fandral n'avait pas insisté. Comment aurait-il pu ne serait-ce qu'imaginer que Thor se blessait volontairement ?

Depuis, le prince prenait soin de ne couper que sur les jambes.

Parfois, lorsque la douleur était trop forte, il coupait aussi sur ses flancs mais c'était rare.

Il ne pouvait se permettre ce petit extra que lorsqu'il savait qu'il ne risquait pas d'être découvert.

Thor sourit doucement.  
Le cuir de son pantalon appuyait douloureusement sur ses plaies, même protégées par les pansements.

La brulure était forte, presque assez pour le détourner de celle de son cœur.

Mjolnir écrasa un petit robot Hammer, puis un second.  
Thor ne prenait plus plaisir au combat comme avant.  
Avant, il se battait main dans la main avec son frère.  
A présent, chaque combat n'était qu'un douloureux rappel de l'absence de son frère.

"- THOR !"

Le prince évita à la dernière seconde un micro-missile lancé par un robot Hammer Industries.

Steve détruisit le robot puis courut vers lui.

"- Thor, ca va ?"

Le prince hocha la tête.

Oui, il allait bien.

Juste un peu la tête qui tournait.

Il avait peut-être un peu trop coupé. Et surtout trop souvent.

Il avait beau être un Aesir, la perte de sang quotidienne commençait à l'affecter.

"- Je vais bien. Juste fatigué."

Steve lui lança un regard un peu inquiet mais ne dit rien.

Comment aurait-il pu savoir ? Où même simplement imaginer ?

Et si ses amis savaient, comment réagiraient-ils ?

Ils le mépriseraient sans doute pour sa faiblesse, comme les Asgardiens.

Comment pourraient-ils comprendre la douleur qui était la sienne en permanence ?

Thor s'assit en silence dans un coin.

Il n'avait pas envie de socialiser avec ses amis.

"- Thor ?"

Encore le capitaine.

"- je vais bien." Insista le prince.

"- Tu as du sang sur la jambe."

Thor baissa les yeux sur son pantalon.  
Oui, il avait du couper un peu fort. Avec le combat, la blessure avait du se rouvrir.

"- Ce n'est rien, juste une égratignure."

Dubitatif, Steve laissa faire mais jeta un regard significatif à Tony qui hocha discrètement la tête sans que Thor ne le remarque.

Perdu dans ses pensées, le prince attendait juste de pouvoir être au calme pour soigner ses plaies  
Et peut-être en refaire d'autre si la douleur ne le lâchait pas.

Où était son frère ?

################################

Il n'avait pas répondu lorsque ses amis l'avaient appelé pour le diner.

Ils l'avaient laissé en paix.

Ou l'avaient-ils oublié ?  
Comme a chaque fin de mission, Tony devait être ivre, Bruce dans son labo, Clint et Natasha ensemble et Steve très occupé à dessiner.

Il était rare qu'ils aient envie de socialiser longuement après un combat.

Thor fixait sa jambe avec un rien d'agacement.

Les plaies et les cicatrices étaient si nombreuses qu'il ne voyait plus un centimètre de peau qui ne soit pas rouge et enflammée.  
A sa grande satisfaction, certaines plaies étaient même quelque peu infectées.  
Cela voulait dire une douleur sourde et longue le temps qu'elles guérissent.

C'était une douleur différente de la coupure. Ce n'était pas la brulure profonde. C'était une gêne sourde et lente qui pulsait sans fin.  
Même une fois la plaie cicatrisée, il n'était pas rare que la douleur reste encore des jours et des jours.

Mais le problème n'était pas là.

Le problème était qu'il ne savait plus où couper.

Pourtant, le besoin était là, la douleur était là.

Son cœur se serrait à chaque seconde davantage, sa gorge se nouait mais les larmes refusaient de couler.

Il fallait qu'il épanche sa peine mais ne savait plus où.

Son rasoir devant lui, il retira ses poignets de force.

Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas coupé là. Si longtemps que les cicatrices avaient disparues.

Ce n'était pas une bonne idée.  
Mais il en avait besoin.  
La peau était tendre là, plus que sur les cuisses.

La douleur serait plus grande.

Le soulagement serait plus intense

Il posa le rasoir sur sa peau puis coupa lentement.

L'apaisement coula en lui à mesure que son sang coulait sur les draps.

######################################

Le verre de Tony fit un vol plané lorsque Loki se matérialisa presque sous son nez.

Le jotun l'attrapa par le col avec brutalité.

"- Où est Thor !"

Hébété à cause de l'alcool, le génie ne répondit pas tout de suite.

"- Heu… chambre ?"

Loki le lâcha avec rage sans se soucier une seule seconde des alertes de sécurité qui retentissaient.

"- JARVIS où est Thor ?"

L'IA resta silencieuse un instant, stupéfaite.

"- Dans sa chambre monsieur Laufeyson."

"- Où ?"

"- Suivez les marquages au sol."

Loki se désintéressa immédiatement de Tony aussi bien que des Avengers qui se ruaient vers lui.

Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre de son frère à la volée pour se figer sur le pas de la porte.

Une seconde, il resta horrifié puis se rua sur son frère.

Steve se figea à son tour, les autres arrivés en urgence derrière lui.

Hébété, épuisé par la perte de sang, Thor mit un instant à réaliser sur Loki venait de lui arracher le rasoir des mains.

"- Loki ?"

Le Jotun ne dit rien.  
Horrifié, il prit avec précaution les poignets de son frère dans les siens.

"- Bruce, il faut…" Commença Steve mais la lueur qui englouti les blessures de Thor le fit taire.

Loki soigna chaque coupure l'une après l'autre puis força son frère à se lever.

Les draps étaient noyés de sang.

"- Qu'est ce qui t'as prit !" Siffla le jotun.

"- Je….J'ai coupé trop fort cette fois…Je crois…."

Thor balbutiait presque.

"- Cette fois ? Comment ca cette fois ?"

Loki changea la literie d'un geste.

Les Avengers n'avaient toujours pas bougés.

Thor avait cherché à s'ouvrir les veines et ils n'avaient rien vu ?

Qu'est ce qui se passait ?

Une fois Thor allongé sur les draps frais, Loki le déshabilla rapidement.

Ses mâchoires se serrèrent.

Les épaules du prince cadet se mirent à trembler alors qu'il serrait les poings à se blesser.

Lentement, il s'agenouilla sur le drap près de son ainé.

"- Pourquoi ?"

Thor ne répondit pas.

Il détourna juste les yeux, mal à l'aise.

Un à un, les humains s'approchèrent.

Loki siffla vers eux avec colère, comme un chat fâché, pour les empêcher d'avancer davantage.

"- Je vous avais fait implicitement confiance avec Thor et vous n'avez même pas été capables de vous occuper de lui !" Gronda le Jotun avec rage.

Avec une tendresse qu'aucun d'entre eux n'aurait pu attendre, le jotun soigna chaque plaie, chaque cicatrice puis prit l'Aesir dans ses bras sans se soucier de l'horreur évidente sur le visage des Avengers.

"- Pourquoi ?" Souffla encore Loki lorsque Thor enfouit son visage dans son cou.

Le prince resta longuement silencieux.

"- Parce que ca fait trop mal."

"- Thor…"

"- Quand tu n'es pas près de moi…. Ca fait si mal…Ca, ça soulage un peu…"

Loki pâlit un peu plus que sa carnation naturelle.

Thor faisait ça à cause de lui ?

"- Thor…"

"- Quand tu es tombé du Bifrost… je n'avais même pas le droit de te pleurer. Pas devant la cour, pas devant les autres. Ils ne comprenaient pas. Je ne pouvais pas soulager ma peine… et après… Te savoir si proche, mais qui me hait tellement… Je ne pouvais pas…je ne peux pas le supporter Loki….Alors…Ca me soulage. "

Loki le serra un peu plus contre lui.

"- J'ai juste coupé un peu trop profond ce soir, Loki. Ce n'est rien. Tu peux t'en aller." Souffla le prince d'une voix brisée tout en s'accrochant de toutes ses forces à son frère.

Le jotun se mit à doucement lui caresser les cheveux.

Il manquait à son frère à ce point ?

Autant que Thor lui manquait…Sinon, pourquoi causerait-il autant de destruction, juste pour que son frère vienne, juste pour qu'il soit là à chercher à l'arrêter.

Pourquoi hurlait-il à son frère "regarde-moi" encore et encore.

"- Je te manque vraiment ?" Souffla tout doucement Loki

Thor le fixa avec surprise, les larmes aux yeux.

"- Loki ! Tu es une partie de moi !" Protesta le prince sans remarquer qu'il pleurait pour de bon. "Comment pourrais-tu ne pas me manquer ? Si Odin ne m'avais pas tenu si fort… Quand tu as lâché au dessus du néant, je me suis débattu contre lui. Je voulais te suivre mais il n'a pas lâché." Avoua encore Thor. "Et après, la douleur…. Ho cette douleur sans fin… je ne pouvais plus, Loki. Lorsque je me suis coupé la première fois par accident… C'était si bon. Je ne sentais plus la douleur de ton absence. Je pouvais pleurer ainsi, sans que personne ne le sache, sans que personne ne le voit. La douleur était si bonne…"

La main de Loki se posa sur ses lèvres.

Les larmes coulaient sur les joues du Jotun comme sur celle de l'Aesir.

Thor avait découvert la douleur qui était la sienne depuis des siècles finalement.

La douleur de l'absence, celle qui vous dérobe vos forces et vous laisse la tête vide.  
Celle contre laquelle il luttait depuis son adolescence. Depuis que Thor avait commencé à s'éloigner de lui et à le remplacer.

"- Ho mon frère…"

Un gros sanglot échappa de la gorge de Thor, vite suivit par un autre, puis un troisième.

Un déluge de larmes commença à rouler sur les joues des deux frères pendant qu'ils s'étreignaient.

Thor s'accrochait à son cadet aussi fort que Loki s'accrochait à lui.

Loki l'avait appelé son frère.  
Enfin…

"- Loki…."

Le jotun lui caressait les cheveux sans se lasser.

"- Je suis là grand frère…. Je suis là…." Murmurait le cadet à mi-voix.

"- Ne m'abandonne plus." Supplia le blond. "S'il te plait…"

Loki déposa un baiser sur son front.

"- Alors ne m'oublie plus… S'il te plait… ne me laisse plus en arrière… Ne m'oublie plus… je t'en supplie…."

Thor enfouit son museau trempé dans le cou de son cadet.

"- Promit petit frère."

Loki le serra encore contre lui.

Aucun d'eux ne réalisa que les Avengers étaient sortit, avaient refermés la porte derrière eux puis contactés le SHIELD.

Les Avengers parvinrent à obtenir l'amnistie du Jotun.

Ils ne sépareraient pas les deux frères.


End file.
